The Untold Story of Marty McFly
by Purple Shamrock 17
Summary: This story is devoted to those who love randomness. It is the product of midnight insomnia and various sayings at a creative writing camp. Contains Troy Bolton spontaneously combusting. Enjoy!


**Author's Note: This story is the result of midnight insomnia and is meant to be humorous and slightly creepy. I do not own anything mentioned in this story except for Sun Puff**s.** Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

The Untold Story of Marty McFly

As the sun rose over the busy town of Hill Valley, California, a teenaged boy was ambling down the sidewalk. His head was bent in thought. He was dressed in all black clothing and even had black hair, despite the rising sun that promised a scorching day. While deep in thought, he was listening to the voices inside of his head. Their voices were so loud, he hardly noticed a second boy appear from an alley way. This boy was dressed in a blue t-shirt and jeans. They both appeared to be the same age, though the boy in blue was taller than the one in black. The boy in blue took notice of the other teenager and began to follow him in a stalker-like way. He also was humming the "Coconut" song from the Lion King as he went.

The boy in black followed the path he was on until he came to a large park with hundreds of park benches scattered across the grounds. He chose a bench near a tree and sat down with a heavy sigh. Blue boy hid behind the tree and watched the sitting teen.

Then, a wild-eyed man with flyaway white hair walked up to the boy in black and sat down next to him.

"Hello Marty," he said, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," the boy replied

"Do you feel like you want to kill yourself?"

"Yeah." He answered with a shrug.

Then he stood up and twitched slightly,

"But which One?! I'm hearing voices in my head and they're ALL ME!"

"Great Scott" Doc Brown cried

Marty began to pace around like a mad man

"There are millions of Martys' which are the result of hundreds of Time Paradoxes'!"

Just then, the boy in blue cleared his throat and came out from behind the tree. Marty jumped at seeing him.

"Who the hell are you?" Marty exclaimed.

"I am your Invisible Stalker Troy Bolton!" Blue boy replied. "I came from the planet Vultron!"

"That's heavy man" Doc whispered to Marty, who began to twitch even more.

"I have a bad singer stalking me…Great Scott!"

"Hey, I'm not that bad at singing…" Troy began to say

"Yeah, especially since they dubbed your singing voice in the first movie," Doc muttered under his breath.

Just then, two boys of the skateboard variety went riding by eating the new sensational cereal "Sun Puffs".

"I want some Sun Puffs!" Marty exclaimed

"I want to stalk you!" Troy said in a perverted sing-song voice.

"May I suggest that you run Marty…" Doc suggested

Without answering, Marty began to run down the path and went into a public bathroom to hide.

"Oh, Marty! I'm still stalking you!"

Marty sat in the stall humming the "Coconut" song to himself as a way to calm down. Suddenly, there was a gurgling sound coming from inside the Ubend.

Marty stood up and there, staring at him plain as day was a Schizophrenic Donkey climbing out with a legion of Animal Crackers following him.

"Holy Sh…"

"Marty, where are you! I will find you!"

Marty stood torn between the two options he had. One: leave the bathroom and get stalked by the bad singer. Or Two: remain in here and get eaten alive by the Animal Crackers.

He chose the Singing Stalker.

Marty ran out of the bathroom and sprinted down the path in the park. He faintly heard someone calling his name…no it was two people calling his name.

He turned only to see Chuck Norris and Steve Irwin running behind him. They both were wearing Ranger Hats.

"Don't ya worry Marty, we'll protect you!" Steve said stepping on the Animal crackers.

Chuck Norris simply stared at Troy and he spontaneously combusted.

The Schizo Donkey was still coming towards Marty and the two were preoccupied with their fights to notice.

Marty turned and ran away from the donkey; but he was too quick.

Marty found himself on the ground, the donkey kicking his arms. He yelled for the two guys to help him; but they did not come. He thought it was the end…at least he could heard the "Coconut" song one last time playing in the background.

No…it wasn't the Coconut" song. It was "Thriller"!

Michael Jackson came dancing on scene and kicked the Donkey. The donkey came back and M.J. threw his hat, knocking the donkey to the ground. With the last determination, the donkey stood to face the guy dressed in a white pimp outfit.

That is when M.J. released his final attack: "The Pelvic Thrust of Justice"

The donkey flew back so far that he fell into a large bowl of "Sun Puffs and was eaten by a kid in the commercial.

His last words were claimed to be "It really is the tastiest death you will ever have…"

Marty stood up and twitched as Michael Jackson danced around in triumph.

"Where the hell is Doc…he's the only sane one around here."

"I'm right here Marty, apparently Troy had friends. Some blonde girly girl was trying to sing and I passed out. Luckily, Chuck sang the "Be Prepared" song and she was destroyed."

"Well, that's a relief."

Chuck Norris, Steve Irwin, and Michael Jackson came over to the two and gave each other high fives as their victory celebration.

"Nice spontaneous combustion of Troy Bolton, mate" Steve complimented Chuck.

"I enjoy smiting shoelessly!" Chuck replied.

A large purple Double Decker bus came driving by the group and stopped in front of them.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, an emergency transport for stranded smiters and smitess'" a pimply teenager that looked a lot like James MacAvoy.

Marty shrugged, "Let's get outta here"

"Where do ya wanna go Smiters of evil?" James look-a-like asked as they boarded the bus.

"The grocery store! I want Sun Puffs"

"You mean, the tastiest death you'll ever have? Ernie, take 'em to the Sun Puff factory."

"Whatever you say." Ernie replied in a Voldemort Voice.

Marty sat down on the nearest chair and held on for dear life as they drove at 88 miles per hour down a one-way street. Chuck merely stood where he was and didn't fall back like the others did.

Marty saw an approxiamately 13 year old boy sitting near the front mumbling something about Epic things. He realized it was Harry Potter!

"Hey, aren't you Harry Potter?"

"No, I am Daniel Radcliffe…aren't you Marty McFly?"

"Yeah...how the hell did you know who I was? Are you a stalker?!" Marty twitched in fear

"Don't swear unless they are wizard swears…like Swish and Flicker. That's my favorite. and no I am not a stalker..."

Ernie soon had to stop to avoid hitting a stray mutant animal cracker that was crossing the street. While Chuck didn't fly forward, the thirteen year old boy named Daniel Radcliffe flew forward and came into contact with the window in front of him.

"That would make an interesting shipping pair...don't you agree Steve?" Marty asked.

"Crikey mate, I dunno what shipping is…"

Suddenly, a vortex opened in the space time continuum and sucked Marty, Doc and Chuck Norris into its dark chasm.

Some say that if you listen closely, you can still hear the "Coconut" song being hummed by a depressed Marty and Doc as they walk down the streets of Hill Valley in the shapes of a spider.

**Author's Note: Contributions made by Danni, Dana, Emily, James, Lauren and Allison**


End file.
